Ianthony: New Kid Troubles
by AngaSong14
Summary: A new kid is in town, problems at home, problems at the new school. It seems like there is nowhere to run or to hide. He needed a friend, he needed somebody. Ianthony!
1. Chapter 1

**Ianthony: New Kid Troubles**

**Summary: A new kid is in town, problems at home, problems at the new school. It seems like there is nowhere to run or to hide. He needed a friend, he needed somebody.**

Chapter 1: I Had to Be a New Kid

Ian whimpered loudly as he was shoved against the lockers, he let out a hiss of pain as his already injured back collided with the metal. The scrapes and scars burned viciously and the friction of the shirt made it worse.

He looked up at the boys that were surrounding him. "Gimme your money asshole…" the one pinning him to the locker growled, smirking.

"I-I don't have any!" Ian managed to gasp out weakly. The bully let out a harsh laugh and swung out his fist. It slammed against Ian's jaw with a sickening snap and all feeling was lost in the bone. He slipped out of the bully's hold and sunk to the floor, nursing his jaw.

"Come on guys. Let's get out of here…" With that the bully spat in Ian's face before his friend said,

"You're the man Ty!" They walked away laughing with each other.

Ian rose shakily from the ground as the bell rang and looked at his schedule before he headed to his Biology class. He sat in the seat in the way back and watched everyone talk with each other. They were laughing, texting, everything. Ian was all alone. It was 71 degrees yet he wore a sweatshirt so he could hide the bruises he had on his arms.

Finally the teacher, Ms. Grave silenced everyone so she could take attendance.

"Grace, Kelly, Mark, Nelson, Ian?'' she said with a confused tone at the new name.

Ian shyly raised his hand. "I'm Ian…" he said quietly and the class turned to him. Ms. Grave smiled at him and said,

"Welcome to the class Ian, now, who else, ah Anthony. Has anyone seen Anthony Padilla this morning?"

Everyone muttered no and Ian heard Ms. Grave mutter herself. "That brat is always late…"

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a tall boy with some of his hair covering one side of his face in an emo fashioned way. He had his bag swung over his shoulder. Ian thought he looked like a popular kid, and he was.

"Hey! What's up bitches?!" He let out a slight yell.

Ms. Grave glared at him as all the girls whistled and squealed at the sight of one of the cutest guys in school.

"Mr. Padilla, your seat is back there." Ms. Grave said quietly pointing to the seat next to Ian.

Ian gulped, the kid swaggered his way over to the seat and flipped onto it. He gave Ian the popular teeth grin and pointed his cool sign at him and to the rest of the girls.

Ms. Grave rolled her eyes and assigned them work.

Ian opened his workbook and started to read the questions on Evolution. He got out his pencil and on the top of his notebook he wrote.

_Ian Hecox 9-23-05 Biology Period 1_

_Evolution Questions 1-9 Page # 245_

He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Anthony smirking at him. "Hey, gotta pencil?" Ian gulped and nodded quickly. He dug around in his bag and pulled one out and handed it to the kid.

Then Ian started working on the questions.

_What is Evolution? _

_**Evolution is the change of an organism over time.**_

And so on…

Ian felt a presence watching him to see Anthony copying his answers. Ian covered his paper and hissed. "What are you doing?!"

Anthony chuckled, "Copying off of you _Ian…_"

Ian flushed hotly and continued to answer the questions.

Then Ms. Grave announced to the class, "The person you are sitting with will be your partner for this project I am assigning to you. In this project, you have to either create, a poster, a diorama, or an animation on anything science related. It will be due in 2 months on Nov. 15th. Here is the guide to the project. Have a good day students."

Ian groaned as Anthony placed his arm around him, "Guess you're stuck with me _buddy_…" He said in Ian's ear making the boy squirm uncomfterbly.

This was going to be a _long _2 months.

**My first Ianthony story and I'm so excited! **

**Review for quicker chapters!**

**Hope you enjoyed Chico's! **

**See ya'll next time C: **


	2. Chapter 2: That Lousy Padilla

**Ianthony: New Kid Troubles**

**Summary: A new kid is in town, problems at home, problems at the new school. It seems like there is nowhere to run or to hide. He needed a friend, he needed somebody. Ianthony!**

**Chapter 2. That Lousy Padilla**

* * *

Ian chuckled at a joke one girl said at his next class's table. She was very nice and sweet. Her name was Melanie. She immediately offered him to sit with her and her friend's table during English. They immediately took a liking to him, considering his shyness and smartness. Ian though, he thought Melanie was cute. The only bad thing about English was that Padilla kid again. He was the most obnoxious guy he had every seen. And the worst part is, he was friends with the guy that bullied him this morning.

They were whispering with each other and pointing at him and he was getting sick of it. He felt a nudge and turned to Melanie who was trying to speak with him. "Ignore Padilla, he's just gonna get you in trouble." She whispered. He was going to leave it alone until the teacher left. That's when Anthony got up and walked over to the sharpener, on the way he slapped the back of Ian's head causing the boy to double over and clasp his already wounded head.

Then Anthony bent down and whispered, "I need to come home with you today. I am not getting a zero on this project." Then as he tried to hit Ian again, the boy flashed out of his seat and grabbed Anthony's arm and flung him toward the white board and held both hands around his neck.

Anthony's eyes went wide before his lips curled into a smirk. "Don't you fucking touch me again Padilla!" Ian spoke venomously as he applied pressure to the bully's throat. The class watched wide eyed at the scene in front if them when they saw Padilla starting to laugh.

"I would overthink what you are trying to do because I can easily overpower you Hecox." He said smirking. Then he grasped the smaller boy's hands and switched their positions so he was holding Ian against the wall. He held both his wrists with one hand and held him a few feet above the ground.

All of Ian's cockiness was gone, his eyes drowned in fear at the difference. He squirmed, trying to release his wrists from Anthony's iron grip. "Anthony let him go!" Melanie yelled furiously and stomped over to the bigger boy.

He laughed, "Aw, your girlfriend fighting your battles for you? Your weak Hecox, real weak." Then he dropped the smaller boy to the ground and the bell rang. He and his gang of friends walked out laughing.

Melanie helped Ian to his feet. "You okay?" But Ian didn't respond, he brushed past her and her friends and sped walk to last period.

* * *

**A week later**

Ian was walking with his new friend Jared in the parking lot when a cool looking car sped next to them. The window rolled down and there sat Anthony.

"Get in..." He told Ian.

The boy shook his head rapidly at the demand. Anthony let out a growl and stopped the car. Both boys gulped. Anthony got out and whistled. "Ty, get you and your boys over here..." Ty turned and let out a smile. He motioned to his friends and they started running over.

"Aw fuck run!" Jared yelled and he and Ian took off.

They heard the shouts of the group behind them and it pressured them to keep moving. They saw the fence where it split the High School and the Elementary School. Jared jumped first and climbed to the top. He saw Ian struggling and reached out his hand in desperation.

"Come on Ian, you can do it!" He cried. He caught Ian's hand and yanked him over the fence.

Ty turned to Anthony, "We will circle the nerdy turd while you get that smaller freak!" Then he and the rest of his group circled around the school. Anthony climbed over the fence in time to see Jared being taken to the ground by 4 boys. He let out yells of anger and pain as he was tackled.

Anthony used this time to see Ian pressed against another fence that was near the Elementary school playground. He walked over and smirked down at the smaller boy. "I just wanted it work on our project." Then before Ian had a chance to move, Anthony grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him over to his group of 'friends'.

"Thanks guys, you can let the turd go now." They all laughed with him and released Jared. The kid fell to the ground and his glasses were knocked off his face.

"Jared!" Ian cried. He turned to the gang of friends. "You guys are hideous and monstrous!"

Then he felt his bones ripped from him as Anthony dragged him to his car. "Get in..." He growled. Ian felt a repulsion of fear shudder up his spine and he got in the car. As he did, the sleeve of his sweatshirt lifted up, exposing wild scars, slashes, and burns. Anthony looked at him with confusion before Ian covered his arms back up quickly in fear.

Anthony sighed, "We'll start the project at my house tonight..." Then he turned the key and drove away from the school. Ian sat farthest away from Anthony and pressed against the door, wanting nothing more then to jump through the window and away from this bully.

When they got to Anthony's house, he opened Ian's door and offered him a hand. "Let's go..." Anthony said and took him into the house.

"You can sit there." The taller boy said, pointing to a leather couch. Ian hesitantly sat upon it and looked up to see Anthony leaving the room. As soon as he left, another boy, probably the same height as Padilla walked in. Even if he was the same height, he looked very muscular.

Ian's eyes widened and layered his eyes up and down his body. Woah, he's hot! Ian thought wildly. The boy gave him a friendly smile. "Hello, you must be that new kid my brother was talking about." He sat next to Ian and shook his hand.

"Mathew Padilla. Has Anthony been a jerk?" He asked carefully. Ian gave a slight nod before he felt something strange.

Mathew started running his hands on Ian's neck and massaging the rims of it lightly. "He must have stressed your neck out a lot because it seems like your muscles are all tightened up back here." Ian melted like jelly as his bully's brother sat there, not feeling weird at all and massaging his neck. He could here Mathew humming as he continued tweaking the kinks and knots out.

He felt his head turn lightly to look into Mathew's eyes. The silence was golden but only their breaths were heard. Hesitantly the bigger boy leaned in and cupped Ian's face. Ian felt his hot breath against his lips. Mathew leaned in keep his hand cupped at Ian's pale skin. Their breaths mingled for a second. As Mathew pressed his lips to Ian's, the door swung open...

_Anthony... Aw shit..._

**CLIFFHANGER! Yeesssssss! Now before you yell at me this WILL be Ianthony. I repeat this WILL be Ianthony. IT WILL I PROMISE! Nuu don't spear meeee! Pleaseeeeee! AHHHHHHHH! *runs away from angry Ianthony fans!* **

**SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

**Ian: Stop! She means it! Me and Ant will get together! **

**Anthony: Yeah! Don't hurt her! And to prove it she will post the next chapter by tonight! Right Anga? **

**Me: Uhhh...maybe tonight but most likely tommorow or the day after. *laughs nervously* **

**Angry Fans: GET HER! **

**Leader of the Attack: TIE HER TO THE STAKE AND BE READY TO DUMP HER UNTIL SHE WRITES ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Me: Nuuuuuu! H-Help m-me... xnx**


	3. Chapter 3: Holy Shit

**Chapter 3: Holy Shit**

Anthony's conscious was fogged away. He just saw his brother kiss Ian. His vision went red and he stalked over and grasped Ian by the arm and tore him from his brother's grasp. Ian stumbled into his arms with fear and reached out for Mathew but Anthony wrapped an arm around his abdomen and with his other hand, grabbed the scruff of his neck and placed him on the side. Then he lunged for his brother and knocked him off the couch.

"You little son of a bitch!" He yelled and swung punches left and right in Mathew's face. He felt two hands clasp his arms and pull on hims restlessly.

"Stop Anthony!" Ian cried, tugging with the little strength he had. Matthew took the advantage by flipping positions. So Anthony was on the ground and he was on top. He took his turns sharing punches when Ian fell to the floor sobbing into his hands. The two looked over before they saw Ian had taken off his sweatshirt. There on his arms, were cuts, scars, and burn marks. He looked up at them, his face streaking with tears.

"Stop...please..." He whimpered.

Anthony stared up toward his brother and thought he saw a slight smirk. He shoved Matthew off of him and stalked over to his biology partner. He grasped him by the arm and took him to his room. There he shut the door and locked it so his brother couldn't get in.

He saw Ian who's eyes were red and puffy from his little outburst. He sat next to him on the bed but Ian shuffled away from him, afraid. "What's wrong?" Anthony asked with a slight concern in his tone.

"Why did you pull me away?!" Ian yelled, causing Anthony to flinch back as if he'd been slapped. Ian grabbed his shirt collar and let out a sob. "W-Why?!"

Anthony didn't answer, instead he asked. "Who hurt you?" Ian let out a gasp and put his head down. Anthony was having none of that. He gripped Ian's shoulders and made him look up. "Tell me who hurt you!"

Ian stared up at him and said with a shaky breath. "Tyler…"

Then he broke down sobbing as he clutched Anthony's shirt. Anthony's heart banged against his chest and before he realized what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around Ian and pulled him against him. He ruffled the short brown hair between his fingers as Ian wept and hiccuped into his chest. The sudden urge to protect Ian was here. He wanted to protect the boy; he wanted him to make him feel safe. All week Ian had a bully in Anthony. Now… he had a protector.

Anthony rubbed circles into his back with one hand and with the other, he stroked Ian's hair. Then he took Ian gently by the chin and tilted his face to look up at him. Ian stared at him with misery and pain filled eyes. Anthony's heart melted and before he could stop himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Ian's.

Ian's eyes widened and he let out a tiny whimper and tried to push away. Anthony sucked on his lower lip gently during the kiss. When he released Ian's lips he easily and gently lowered Ian's back to the bed and straddled his waist. Ian let out a whimper when Anthony pressed his finger against his lips. "Shh…" he said in a raspy voice. Then he stroked the pale skin on his cheek lightly and leaned down again for another kiss. Ian shivered lightly as Anthony got his neck instead of his lips.

Anthony brushed his lips across Ian's throat and sucked on his pulse lightly. He could feel Ian writhe underneath him. When he let go of Ian the boy ran out of his room and out the front door.

Anthony felt his heart break into two at watching the boy run with pain. He didn't deserve to be bullied every day, especially by Anthony himself. Anthony dropped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes fought to stay open but they curtained shut.

* * *

The next day Anthony hung by his locker and looked for Ian. Sure enough the boy walked through the doors unsteadily watching around with cautious alert. Anthony then saw Ty bulldoze over him and knock the books from his hands and pin him to another locker by the throat. Anthony's eyes bristled in anger but before he could go over and wipe the smirk off of Ty's face, he saw the girl and another boy that was with Ian during English walking over.

Ian yelped in fear as Ty's iron grip started to crush his windpipe. "Hey nerd…Ready to be pummeled again?" the bully said with a smirk. Before he could punch him a strong feminine voice spoke up.

"Keep your meaty hands off him!" Melanie spoke venomously. Ty whirled around and glared down at her. She stood up at him with a glare in her silver eyes. "Don't touch him..." She hissed. She gave Ty a shove and hurried to Ian, who was frozen and clutching his throat with his own hand.

Ty let out a snicker and smirked at Ian. "You got lucky this time freak. Next time you won't be so lucky." Then he stalked off in the opposite direction of which he came in.

The boy next to her glared at the retreating figure before he heard Melanie's worried voice. "Ian? Ian!?" He turned to the pair and saw Melanie desperately trying to shake Ian from his shock. Melanie inspected his line of vision and saw, even with the kids crowding the hallway, she saw Padilla staring straight back at Ian.

She then watched as Padilla walked toward Ty with a glare. Then the bell rang. As she went to say bye to Ian, she was surprised to see the boy had already run off to class. She sighed and headed for her history class.

In Biology Ian sat down next to Anthony warily, still a bit cautious around him. He was planning to ignore him when he heard the taller boy mutter "I wanted break Ty's face..." He growled silently. Ian turned to him startled, then he turned his head back to the project they were working on.

"I wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face."

Ian sighed as his pencil continued to scratch at the paper but he shook violently as fresh tears slid down his cheeks. Suddenly a warm hand covered his and he looked up at Anthony who gave it a light squeeze. A sniffle from Ian was all it took before the teacher came over.

"Are you okay Ian?" Ms. Grave asked. Ian looked up to see the whole class staring intently at him. Anthony glared at them viciously but the stares wouldn't stop.

Ian shook his head slowly as he messily wrote on the paper in front of him. Ms. Grave touched his shoulder. "Anthony, go take him for a walk." She said. Anthony nodded and pulled Ian out of his seat. He hurried the younger boy out of the room and into the hall.

"Ian are you okay? Why are you crying?" Anthony tried to ask in a calm manner. Ian shook under his gaze and could barely let out the words,

"The kiss..."

Anthony sighed and took Ian by the chin and lifted him up to look at him. "Ian look, I'm sorry I bullied you and just suddenly decided to kiss you. But the truth is-"

* * *

"Hey freak!" A hard voice yelled out and the two boys turned to see Ty walking over. Ian fidgeted and shrunk back in fear from the sight of the taller boy. Anthony noticed this and ground his teeth together.

"Hey dude, cornered the freak again huh?" He let out a laugh and yanked on Ian's cheek. "Aw the whittle freak need his mommy? Daw, what a whittle baby." Then he sent a lunch flying towards Ian's face. Ian let out a whimper and covered his face in his hands.

But the impact never came, Ian looked up to see Anthony holding his best friend's fist in his own. Ty's eyes widened. "Your protecting him?!" He gasped out.

Anthony let out a growl and shoved Ty backward. "You've done enough damage Ty, walk away before I damage your fucking face."

Just then both boys saw Ty's lips curl into a smirk, "Ah I see, you fucking Hecox now aren't you. I always knew you liked dicks Padildo... Wait till the whole school finds out your gay!" He smirked down at Ian before heading off in the opposite direction.

Anthony made a frustrated sigh before turning back to Ian who looked up at him. He knelt down beside Ian but before he could do anything, Ian leapt up and ran from him. Anthony ran after him though and followed him into the janitor's closet. There he saw Ian curled into a ball sobbing.

"W-Why?! Why me!" He wept to Anthony. Anthony sat down beside him. He pulled Ian to lean against him as he wept.

"Because I love you..."

**_There ya go, gonna head to bed now. I'm tired xnx... XDDD hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D _**


	4. Chapter 4: Yes or No?

**Sorry for the long update, I had one of my finals with a half day yesterday and walked home with my friend and stayed at her house till like 4:30 PM. We sat on the floor watching Smosh videos and WWE videos and more for about 5 hours. No parents, no nothing :~ **

**Just a heads up, I'm staring work on Wed. June 25 so it's gonna be hard to update stories. I'm mostly likely going to update on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays, and Mondays. Every other day I have to work so, it will be tough. Anyways, I love you Chico's! Your my inspiration! **

**So in this chapter, I kinda freaked a bit cos I had NO absolute idea what I was doing xDDD**

**hope it's good and now...**

**ON WITH DIS STORY :3**

* * *

Chapter 4: Yes or No?

Ian stared up at Anthony as the larger boy sighed after revealing his feelings. "I understand if you don't love or like me back but-."

Anthony was interrupted by a pair of lips mashing against his own. His eyes bugged out of his head as Ian allowed him entry into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and crushed his flush against him, pushing his tongue into his mouth and exploring. He ruffled the brown locks of Ian's short hair as they kissed. Their tongues danced as their teeth clanged against each other fighting for dominance.

Ian wrapped his arms around Anthony as tears slid down his cheeks, the saltiness dipped into the kiss. Anthony scraped the tears away with his thumb before pulling him into a hug. "It's okay Ian, shhh, it's okay it's okay." He consoled as he stroked Ian's back with small circles. He let the smaller boy cry and let it out. His broke into two when Ian clung to him. It was then he saw the scars and burns clearly.

Wait burns? Anthony thought as he looked over Ian's arms. Sure enough he saw burnt flesh and he retched. Ian hesitantly lifted his head from his shoulder, "W-What? What is it?" He said softly. Anthony took his arm gently and showed him the burns. At the sight of them Ian's slowly drowned in fear and tears. Anthony brushed some of his hair away from his face.

* * *

"Please tell me, you can tell me anything Ian." Anthony pleaded as he ran his fingers through Ian's hair. Then the janitor closet door opened and standing there was Melanie! Ian jumped up and sprung away from Anthony at lightning speed. Mel grabbed him before he tumbled into the supplies. She turned to glare at Anthony.

"What the fuck did you do to him Padilla!" She saw the bruises that she hadn't seen before on Ian's arms. Without a second thought she whisked Ian away and Anthony saw her turn toward the office.

Anthony face palmed himself, _shit she thinks I gave him those bruises. _

He hurried after her, before she told the office. He also wanted to make sure Ian was okay. He slammed the door open to the office and saw no one at the front desk. He got to the Nurse's office where Ms. Joanne was checking over the younger boy who he kissed earlier. Melanie turned when the door opened and her eyes glared deathly into Padilla's that Anthony shivered under her glare.

Ian hadn't bothered to look up but he let out a shivering sigh as he could sense Anthony's presence in the room. "Sh, hon, this will sting a little." Ms. Joanne said before spraying peroxide over his cuts. A whimper tore past Ian's numb lips as the sting of agony rippled through him. "Melanie you may go back to class, I need to speak to Mr. Padilla and Mr. Hecox for a few minutes." Melanie nodded before brushing past Anthony to leave. Anthony could swear she shoved him into the wall on purpose.

He glared in her direction before, "Mr. Padilla, please come over here..." Ms. Joanne's sweet tender voice said. But Anthony knew she was pissed at him, he could sense the ice in her tone. He slumped over to sit next to her and she finished placing a gauze on Ian's arm and turning it look at Anthony with a hard look on her face. Anthony gulped as the glare seeped into his eyes and he thought he was going to be put under mind control.

She just stared at him for a few minutes and he fidgeted under her gaze. Suddenly, "You know it's horrible to bully people Anthony! You know how many kids a day are bullied and how half the world commits suicide yet you continue to pick on kids who are defenseless. You put bruises all over this boy yet he had no reason for you to hurt him! I could suspend you Mr. Padilla, no better yet... I could expel you! Do you understand!?" She shouted harshly.

Anthony backed up until his back hit the wall. She gripped him by the arm when he didn't reply. "I asked you if you understand!?" She growled at him as her iron grip stayed locked around his wrist.

"He didn't give me these bruises!" Ian yelled and both Anthony and Ms. Joanne looked to see him standing up with a pleading face. "I'm not lying Ms. Joanne, I swear on my life that Anthony Padilla did not lay a finger on me!"

* * *

Ms. Joanne looked at Ian, then Anthony and sighed. She let go of Anthony who rubbed his raw wrist. "Okay then...You may go..." Ian left first but before Anthony went past her, she gripped his shirt. "If you ever hurt another child, I swear to my mother's grave that I will suspend you..." She hissed. Anthony let out a yelp and nodded quickly before she let go. He hurried out of the room to see Ian waiting for him.

"Anthony, I can't deal with the fact right now that you kissed me...I mean... I don't think we should be together. Your a bully, you hate me for apparent reasons, fine...but don't take advantage of me with your sexual favors..." Ian said with obvious pain in his voice.

Anthony froze, stung by the younger boy's hurtful words. "I'm not trying to take advantage of you Ian! I swear on my life!" He cried out. He dropped forward on his knees and tears flooded his own eyes. Ian thought he would ever see a bully cry. He started to feel bad for Anthony. He leaned down and placed both his hands on the side of Anthony's face and turned his head to look down at him. Anthony stared down at Ian with hurt in his eyes.

Ian sighed, "Do you love me?"

The question pricked into Anthony's mind and he stayed frozen and stiff as Ian stared at him for any signs of love or movement. Ian's eyes started to tear up again at the silence.

"Anthony...do you love me...or not?" Ian said, his voice cracking.

Anthony desperately wanted to say yes but his subconscious froze him. He stared at Ian with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

Suddenly Ian got up and walked away back to Bio class with his shoulders sagged and gauze covering his arm. Anthony cursed himself that he didn't say yes.

"Yes Ian...yes..." He whispered watching the younger boy disappear down the hall with not another glance back...

* * *

**Can anyone tell I have no idea how I'm going with this story.**

**I feel like I'm repeating myself a lot**

**Did anyone's heart break at the end?**

**Well good cause now I will get more reviews and the more reviews I get...**

**The faster the chapters come forth! :DD**

**Love you Chico's **

**xoxo~ AngaSong14**


	5. Chapter 5: Spiralz in Nightmare Land

Ianthony: New Kid Troubles

Summary: A new kid is in town, problems at home, problems at the new school. It seems like there is nowhere to run or to hide. He needed a friend, he needed somebody. Ianthony!

Chapter 5: Spiralz in Nightmare Land

Warning: this chapter contains, mentions of drinking. A lot of kissing. And swearing.

Ian trudged through the hallway, his insides bristling with fear and sadness. He knew he shouldn't have blew up on Anthony that way, but it was for the best. From now on, other than when they had to work on the project, he would avoid the taller boy.

As weeks went by, things for Ian went much smoother. Melanie was constantly hanging out with him that he always lit up when she neared him. Melanie knew she was started to gain a crush on Ian but kept it quiet until the right time. Whenever Ian hugged her she always felt a tingle of excitement and was always hesitant to let him go. One day though they were sitting in Melanie's bedroom when she asked about his scars and burns on his arms.

"Hey Ian?" She asked as she ruffled his brown locks of his hair.

"Mmh?" He hummed in relaxation as the thread of her hands at his scalp made him drowsy.

"Where did your scars come from, if Padilla never put them there, where did you get them?" She asked. Ian shivered under her touch not just of the scars but also because Anthony's last name came up. He took a shaky breath and turned to her.

"Well, that guy Tyler wasn't the only one...well...um, my mom moved out because of my dad's drinking habits. She didn't want to bring me with her because she was afraid I would turn out just l-like h-him... It s-scared her... Since then, he has beaten me. I got the burns because it got so bad that he took an ironing board thing and well... y-yeah"

His voice crackled as fresh tears threatened to drip down his cheeks. Suddenly he felt her hand brush against his face, wiping the wetness away. She caressed his smooth skin with her knuckles before tilting in a bit. Ian held his breath as he felt her warm breath against his face.

Melanie then gently pressed her lips to his. Ian's heart thundered in his chest with excitement. Her lips were so soft and tasted like apples. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her arms suddenly enclosed around his neck and pushed herself forward so that she was sitting on his lap. Then to her surprise and shock, Ian pulled away.

"Hey," she said and stroked Ian's face, "What's wrong?"

Ian let out a shaky breath.

_Yeah what's wrong with me, this girl is like your best friend and even just proved to you that she loves you and you push her away. Yeah I know I responded to Padilla's kisses but that does not mean I'm gay! _

_..._

_Does it?_

Ian thought wildly. Melanie saw his eyes draining in thought. "Ian are you-"

Before she could finish, Ian cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips with his in another searing kiss.

_Keep kissing her, forget about Padilla! He doesn't love you! He just took advantage of you! Maybe kissing her will make you un-gay!_

_**Get ahold of yourself Ian, you know you love Anthony...**_

His inner conscious told him.

_No! I don't love Padilla! I am not gay! I love Melanie! _

**_If you really love Melanie then go have sex with her. See if you will feel the same way later!_**

_Gah shut up!_

Ian battled with his thoughts as his kisses grew more frantic with Melanie. Desperately trying to rid himself of Anthony's image. That was when he heard Melanie chuckle against his lips "Easy honey boo! Chill!"

* * *

Later that Night

Ian lay in bed next to Melanie, they didn't have sex but had to share a bed. Ian thrashed around slightly in his sleep, to Melanie who lay beside him, she knew he was having a nightmare.

_Ian looked around desperately in the white room. How he got here he didn't know. It blinded him in many ways possible. Suddenly a flash of yellow sparked in front of him and when the smoke cleared, his breath hitched in his throat. In front of him was standing Padilla in his own t-shirt and pants. _

_"What the hell?" Anthony cried at he saw Ian clearly in front of him!_

_"Ian, how did you get here!?" He asked wildly._

_Before Ian could answer, another lightning bolt shook the room and there, a man in his white silk dress type attire with a gleaming face stood there._

_**Hello boys, seems like my contact to both your heads worked well. **_

_"W-Who are y-you?" Ian stuttered._

_**I**_**an, you both are dreaming this encounter since you guys can actually not escape until I allow you too. If this was real life you could have easily slipped right through my grasps. My name is Calvin and I'm your conscious. I'm here to help you guys.**

_Ian glared at the so called 'conscious' before turning to Anthony. His glare fixated on him before Calvin cleared his throat._

_**Now boys, Anthony I want you to tell me something... Do you love Ian?**_

_"I...uh...urhhh.." He stuttered violently. Ian felt invisible tears starting to slide down his cheeks. _

_"Fuck this, I'm leaving!" He stomped away before an invisible wall shocked him and he let out a cry of pain before tumbling to the ground._

_**Ian, we don't make this difficult...**_

_The conscious told him. _

**_Do you love Anthony Ian?_**

_"Fuck no...!" Ian yelled. Suddenly the world around them transformed and Ian and Anthony let out startled yells. Next they knew they were in the hallway of school but weren't noticed by anyone. _

_"Iaaann?" A feminine voice shouted and Ian turned to the voice. Melanie was running over to him and he smiled at her presence. Anthony let out a gagging noise but Ian's eyes sparkled. Before he could capture her in his arms, she froze along with the rest of the school._

_**Ian, Melanie is a great girl don't get me wrong. But you don't really love her. You just need a distraction to get away from Anthony over there.**_

_Ian turned and saw Anthony wiping away something at his face what looked like to be tears. _

_"I don't care, now let me kiss my girlfriend!" He shouted. The conscious sighed before returning time. Melanie lurched herself into Ian's arms and said, "I missed you!" _

_Ian chuckled and she stood on her tippy toes, making her taller then him. He captured her lips in a kiss and felt her moan against him. Suddenly though she stepped off. For an odd reason she was still taller than him though. _

_**Ian open your eyes...**_

_Ian did so and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Anthony fucking Padilla was in Melanie's spot like she hadn't been there at all. He had Ian's face cupped between his hands and pushed his tongue into Ian's mouth, sucking on his bottom lip gently. _

_"Get...the FUCK off me!" Ian yelled, trying to push Anthony away. But the bigger boy refused and pulled Ian closer to him, cradling the back of his neck with his hand. With his other hand he slid it across Ian's abdomen and staring into his hazel eyes before leaning back down to press his lips to Ian's mouth again... Their breaths mingled, Anthony's hot breath against his neck. As Anthony leaned down, a giant flash occurred._

* * *

Ian startled awake and almost fell off the bed when Melanie caught the back of his shirt. "Ian are you okay!" She asked quickly. He nodded and with shock across his features.

_What the fuck..._

**/AN/: I have not a clue what I am doing! Somebody help me please! I have such a writers block right now and it hurts like a bitch! Gahhh! Sorry for taking so long but this chapter just made my writers block worse. I love this chapter but omfg I can't think of ANYTHING! Ahhh! Helpppp meeeeeeee! **


End file.
